Wunsch frei
by Angus the Cat
Summary: SBRL So, das ist für NIN-CHAN die heute Geburtstag hat knuddel es geht um Sirius und Remus und was da halt so passiert. Ich wollte dir eigentlich eine neue Story schreiben, nin, aber ich hoffe die geht auch.


**Disclaimer:** heute ersetzt durch: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (Navus ist meine eigene Kreation, der Rest gehört JKR)

**Widmung:** für das Geburtstagskind nin-chan

**Warnung:** _Slash_, die Geschichte habe ich vor drei Monaten geschrieben, bis auf den letzten Teil, sorry, aber ich wollte mich nicht mehr so lange damit aufhalten. Vielleicht schreib ich noch einen Epilog. Mal sehen. Aber es ist jetzt 0:40 und ich sollte a) es uploaden und b) ins Bett

wenn was falsch ist: ist mir jetzt egal, ich hab es erst mal fertig! Außerdem kann mir das jetzt keiner Betalesen, weil ich es hochladen muss!

_Come on, don't be shy ..._ oder _Wunsch Frei_

„Hm, dann hast du halt einfach einen Wunsch frei." Remus starrte ihn an. Einen Wunsch frei? Das war schon ein komisches Angebot. Und ein verlockendes.

Sie waren allein im Gemeinschaftsraum, er hatte einen Wunsch frei, eine Gelegenheit, die sich wohl nie wieder ergeben würde. Aber konnte er das so einfach tun?

Sirius schaute Remus an. Keine Antwort. "Komm schon, nicht so schüchtern."

Er sah Sirius tief in die Augen. Schaute ihn an und verlor die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Seine Gefühle standen Kopf. Einmal, nur einmal wollte er seinen Gefühlen nachgeben, sie nicht unterdrücken. Es war ihm egal, was passieren würde, Hauptsache er wurde dieses Chaos an Gehfühlen los, diese Last die ihn zu erdrücken drohte.

Er ging einen Schritt auf Sirius zu und der Abstand zwischen ihnen verschwand, langsam beugte Remus sich vor und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen.

Sirius starrte ihn verständnislos an und bewegte sich nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was nun passieren würde oder wie er reagieren sollte.

Remus schloss die Augen als seine Lippen endlich die von Sirius berührten. Er hatte lange darauf gewartet, sich danach gesehnt, in seinen Träumen in ihren Küssen geschwelgt. Doch nichts hätte ihn jemals darauf vorbereiten können, welches Feuerwerk an Emotionen sich ihm nun zeigte.

Sirius war beim Verschmelzen ihrer Lippen erst zusammen gezuckt, doch für Remus wurden Sekunden zu Ewigkeiten in denen seine Gedanken und Gefühle nur von diesem Kuss beherrscht wurden.

Seine Lippen schienen zu Brennen, Feuer der Leidenschaft brannte in Gluthitze über seine Wangen, er hatte nie geglaubt so fühlen zu können. Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass seine Leidenschaft nicht erfüllt, sondern sein Verlangen sogar verstärkt würde, wenn er Sirius berührte.

Remus' Herz schlug wild, sein Atem raste, seine Gefühle schienen Achterbahn zu fahren. Ein Wunder schien zu geschehen, die Lippen schmiegten sich enger aneinander.

Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben, er hätte ewig so dastehen können. Lust, Leidenschaft, Erotik und Erregung bahnten sich in seinem Körper an. Er war ihm ganz verfallen, spürte seine Nähe und Wärme. Seine Welt bestand nur noch aus Verlangen für diesen Mann.

Langsam schienen seine Gedanken sich wieder zu ordnen.

Er küsste seinen Freund_, es gefiel ihm_. Er war **erregt**.

Verdammt! Er hatte einen Steifen, er küsste gerade seinen besten Freund und zerstörte ihre gesamte Freundschaft. Er führte sich auf wie ein Tier, dass alles besprang was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war.

Er musste weg. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können?

Seine Gedanken rasten, er schluckte, bekam keine Luft mehr.

Er unterbrach ihren Kuss, drehte sich, ohne Sirius anzusehen oder etwas zu sagen, um und rannte einfach blindlings davon. Ins Zimmer? Raus? Raus!

Er rammte das Portraitloch und schmetterte die Fette Dame unsanft gegen die Wand. Bevor das Bild sich wieder zurück bewegt hatte, war Remus schon in einem der abzweigenden Gänge verschwunden und so konnte sich die Fette Dame bloß über einen ungehobelten Unbekannten ärgern.

Sirius blieb einfach stehen und fragte sich was gerade passiert war. War es ein Traum gewesen oder hatte Remus ihn gerade geküsst?

Er hatte ihn wirklich geküsst!

Er hatte Mumm, ihn einfach zu küssen.

Warum hat er mich geküsst? Wir sind Freunde, oder? Sind wir mehr?

Hatte er irgendwas nicht mitbekommen? Hatte er ihm das Gefühl gegeben, da wäre mehr?

„Aber ich bin doch nicht schwul! "

Stille. Ein dumpfes knarren und ein Aufschlag, der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich geschlossen.

„Doch, bist du!" Sirius drehte sich um. James war gerade durch das Portraitloch gestiegen. Er starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Könntest du das bitte noch mal wiederholen?"

„Klar kann ich. Übrigens solltest du deinen Mund zumachen, es zieht. Das sieht beschissen aus. Apropos, du siehst komisch aus, irgendwie geschockt. Vielleicht solltest du zu Madam Pomfrey gehen."

„Ja, wär wohl das Beste. Und dann nehm ich dich gleich mit. Jetzt sag schon, was hast du grade gesagt, ich hab mich, glaube ich, verhört."

„Wieso? Ich hab bloß gesagt: doch, bist du! Man merkt es an deinem Auftreten. Du solltest immerhin wissen, dass viele auf dich stehen, auch aus den Oberen Klassen."

„Aus den Oberen Klassen? Auch? Soll das etwa heißen, dass auch welche aus den anderen Klassen auf mich abfahren?"

„Klar! Ne ganze Menge, zum Beispiel diese, wie hieß die noch? Melissa Heyne? Ich dachte das weißt du. Na ja, auf jeden Fall könnte man sagen, dass du cool bist."

Sirius starrte ihn immer noch an, hatte sich aber inzwischen dazu entschlossen, seinen Mund zu schließen. Anscheinend hatte er noch mal Glück gehabt, James hatte ihn wohl nicht richtig verstanden.

„Ja, gut, also, wenn du meinst, dass ich cool bin. Tja, also, ich geh dann mal, muss los."

„Sirius?" „Hm?" „Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Du wirkst wirklich etwas verstört."

„Ja, geht schon, ich mach mich mal auf den Weg, schau kurz bei Pomfrey rein, hat sicherlich irgendwas dagegen."

„Mach das. Oh! Und frag sie nach was für die Ohren, ich hab dich fast nicht verstanden. Wir sollten diese Knaller nicht mehr neben meinen Ohren anzünden."

„Ähm, war aber schon cool, was hätte ich denn sonst sagen sollen? Und das mit den Knallern war deine Idee. Ja, also, bin dann weg."

James blickte ihm noch nach, als sich das Portraitloch schon längst wieder geschlossen hatte. „Irgendwie war er echt komisch drauf. Was solls!"

Er beschloss nicht länger darüber nachzudenken, sondern seinen Besen zu holen. In ein paar Wochen war das Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw und er musste noch viel trainieren.

Remsu war in irgendeinem Gang gelandet. Schüler hatte er keine getroffen, er musste in einem abgelegenen Teil des Schlosses gelandet sein. Er hatte versuchsweise ein paar Türen geöffnet, zwei oder drei waren verschlossen gewesen, hinter den anderen verbargen sich leere Klassenräume.

Anscheinend wurde sie schon lange nicht mehr genutzt, etwa ein halber Zentimeter Staub hatte sich auf allem niedergelassen. Wenigstens war er dann ungestört, hier würde ihn keiner finden.

Er kauerte sich in eine Ecke, Feuchtigkeit kroch über seine Robe, er fing an zu zittern. Wo vorher wohlige Schauer über seinen Rücken rannen, war es nun nur noch kalter Schweiß. Aus Erregung und Lust war Scham geworden.

Er hatte Sirius geküsst! Klar, er hatte vorher schon immer bemerkt, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, wenn Sirius ihn lobte, was selten vorkam. Oder wenn er ihn nur freundlich ansah oder anlächelte, was wohl noch seltener vorkam, zumindest das er direkt ihn anlächelte.

Er hatte gedacht, es war bloß Freundschaft, enge Freundschaft, beste Freunde. So etwas, eine besondere Beziehung. Aber so etwas?

Es war tiefer gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er mit dem Kuss bloß herausfinden wollen, ob es bloß Freundschaft war. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass es bloß Freundschaft war.

Aber es war, mehr, das war jetzt klar. Es war Liebe. Sirius hatte ihn angeturnt, sehr stark sogar. Seine vollen, weichen Lippen, sogar die Erinnerung daran erfüllte ihn mit Lust, erregte ihn. Und sie schmerzte

Er hatte das alles verloren. Jedes Lächeln, dass er je von ihm erhalten hatte, war das letzte gewesen. Er würde ihn nun hassen. Ihn dafür hassen, dass er ihm das angetan hatte.

Er hatte ihn geküsst, ihn in Verlegenheit gebracht. Er hatte ihn überrumpelt. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er ihn hintergangen.

In gewisser Weise hatte er das auch. Er hatte ihm Freundschaft gegeben und sie verraten indem er mehr empfand. Er hatte sie aufgegeben und angefangen ich zu mögen und mehr. Ihn sogar geliebt.

Er fühlte sich schuldig. Die Träume, die er ihn letzter Zeit gehabt hatte, sie waren nicht nur bloße Phantasie gewesen, sie waren seine Sehnsucht. Jeder Kuss, den er Sirius im Traum eggeben hatte, war nicht nur aus wirren Gedanken und Stress entstanden, sondern aus Verlangen und Lust danach.

Er fühlte sich schlecht. So, als hätte er alles wirklich getan, als wären es nicht nur Träume gewesen. Als hätte er etwa dagegen tun können.

Er hatte Sirius geliebt, nach ihm verlangt. Er hatte ihn in seinen Träumen geliebkost. Es war als hätte er sich schon fast an dem echten Sirius vergangen, als hätte er ihn ohne Zustimmung beansprucht. Es war, als hätte er ihn vergewaltigt.

Er hatte ihre Freundschaft beschmutz, hatte alles verdorben. Es war seine Schuld. Tränen glitzerten auf seinen schamesroten Wangen.

Mist! So ein verdammter Mist! Wieso musste immer er Schuld haben? Warum war er einfach so blöd!

Aber ... vielleicht konnten sie ihre Freundschaft doch noch retten. Es war ein Fehler gewesen ihn zu küssen. Manche Fehler konnte man wieder gut machen. Er hoffte, dass dies so ein Fehler war.

Seufzend stand er auf, der Boden war kalt gewesen und er hatte in einer unbequemen Haltung dagesessen. Er streckte seine steifen Glieder, ihm tat alles weh. Moment, ihm taten Dinge weh, die ihm normalerweise nie weh taten, höchstens wenn er zu lange auf einem Besen gesessen hatte.

Er ließ sich zurück an die Wand fallen. Es würde wohl nicht so einfach werden. Vor allem, würde es für ihn immer mehr als Freundschaft sein. Würde er damit umgehen können? Und was war mit Sirius?

Der Gedanke an ihn war schmerzend, was würde wohl passieren? Am besten sollte er sich ihm stellen. Er konnte ihm sowieso nicht entkommen. Wie es weiterging, hing allein von Sirius ab.

Er würde sicherlich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum sein, oder? Aber sollte er jetzt dorthin zurückkehren? Vielleicht sollte er besser warten, ihm mehr Zeit geben, darüber nachzudenken. Vielleicht würde er es auch einfach vergessen.

Nein, eher nicht. Aber sie brauchten beide Zeit um sich der Situation klar zu werden. Zumindest brauchte er, Remus, sie.

Sirius derweil, rannte in den Gängen herum und suchte nach Remus. Nach 15 Minuten hatte er nicht direkt aufgegeben, aber die Suche beendet und war in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt. Was wollte er ihm sagen, wenn er ich traf?

Entschuldigung, hast du mich gerade wirklich geküsst? War es dir ernst? Bist du schwul oder wolltest du nur mal probieren wie das ist? Stehst du auf alle Jungs oder bin ich eine geehrte Ausnahme?

Und selbst wenn er die richtige Frage gefunden hatte, was sollte er mit der Antwort anfangen, die er bekommen würde?

Wenn es nur ein Spiel gewesen war, sollte er ihn links liegen lassen? Remus hatte doch nicht nur mit ihm gespielt, nein, ganz sicher nicht. Remus war jemand, der einem ehrlich die Meinung sagte, nur leichte Scherze trieb. So etwas hätte nicht zu ihm gepasst.

Dann war es ernst. Aber wie ernst?

„Nichts ernstes, hm? Alles wie immer, nix passiert." Sirius schrak zusammen. Das konnte doch nicht ...

Er drehte sich langsam zum Eingang um.

„James? Was machst du denn schon hier? Ich dachte du hättest Quidditch Training?"

„Och, es regnet in Strömen, ich bin in den Matsch gefallen, man sieht die Spieler auf dem Feld nicht mehr, 2 Klatscher haben mich in nur 3 Minuten erwischt, außerdem hielt ich bestimmt hunderte Hagelkörner für den Schnatz. Meine Brille hat jetzt mehr Risse als Malfoy Hirnzellen. Also, mir geht's prächtig!

Du warst wohl immer noch nicht bei Madame Pomfrey, du siehst immer noch so geschockt aus wie vor 20 Minuten."

Sirius betrachtete ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Er sah wirklich aus als hätte er bei Regen und Hagel Quidditch gespielt oder wäre von einem Bagger in ein Schlammloch verfrachtet worden.

„Hier liegt hoffentlich nichts wichtiges rum. Ich seh nichts mehr und versuche gerade blind die Duschräume zu finden weil, wie gesagt, meine Brille im Arsch ist."

Nachdem James im Waschraum war, nicht ohne auf dem Weg mindestens einen Liter an Schlamm auf dem Teppich zu verteilen, widmete sich Sirius wieder seinen Gedanken.

Remus war es ernst. Aber war er wirklich schwul? Hatte er nur testen wollen, wie es mit Sirius war?

Nein, Remus hätte nicht ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt, nur um herauszufinden, ob er schwul war. Es gab in Hogwarts mehrere von denen man wusste, dass sie 100% schwul waren, ein oder zwei davon, waren bestimmt bereit, Remus zu küssen. Ihn wahrscheinlich auch. Aber wenn er nur herausfinden wollte, ob es anders war, wenn er ihn, Sirius, küsste?

Oder liebte er nur ihn?

Es gab also nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Welche war die bessere?

Er hatte jetzt herausgefunden, hoffte er, warum Remus ihn geküsst hatte. Aber was nun? Was sollte er tun? Konnte ihre Freundschaft einfach so weiter bestehen?

Das konnte sie nur, wenn der erste Fall eintraf und Remus bloß wissen wollte, ob er bei Sirius anders reagierte. Aber wenn er nur auf Sirius reagiert?

Das war dann der zweite Fall. Wenn er nur ihn liebte? Was sollte er dann tun? Einfache Freundschaft würde vielleicht für ihn, Sirius, aber ganz sicher nicht für Remus genug sein.

Was, wenn Remus wirklich ihn, und nur ihn, liebte? Was für Gefühle hatte er dem Werwolf gegenüber? Das war auch noch ein Punkt, er war ein Werwolf!

Aber wie war jetzt ihre Beziehung? Remus hatte ein Schritt gemacht, jetzt war es wohl an ihm zu reagieren.

Aber wie? Sollte er jetzt Remus die Freundschaft kündigen? Oder so weitermachen wie bisher? Aber das ging ja nicht, Remus wollte mehr. An einer Freundschaft würde er zerbrechen.

So viele Probleme und das alle nur wegen einem Kuss!

Der Kuss ... Remus hatte wohl eines der mutigsten Dinge in seinem Leben getan. Wahrscheinlich hatte es ihn eine Menge Überwindung gekostet. Am Anfang war er ganz langsam näher gekommen. Sirius hätte erraten können was da abging. Remus hatte ihm Zeit zur Flucht gegeben.

Der Kuss war nicht fordernd gewesen. Einfach eine sanfte Berührung ihrer Lippen.

Er konnte immer noch spüren, wie die leicht feuchten Lippen die seinen berührten. Remus hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch er meinte kurz gesehen zu haben, wie ein Funke darin aufging. Dann hatte auch er seine Augen geschlossen. Leichte Schauer waren seinen Rücken hinab geglitten.

Er hatte sich wohl gefühlt, er hatte eine Art Sicherheit gespürt, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie ihm fehlte. War das Liebe? War es das, was sie zwei verbinden würde? Oder war es nur etwas mehr als Freundschaft? Beste Freunde?

Es war mehr gewesen, da war er sich sicher. Aber wie viel mehr? Reichte das? Oder war es nur ein Gefühl, dass man immer beim Küssen hatte?

Nein, dass sicherlich nicht. Er hatte schon viele geküsst, aber es waren alles Mädchen gewesen. Lag darin der Unterschied? Er hatte viele flachgelegt, konnte sich seiner Weibergeschichten schon fast rühmen. Ok, so viele waren es eigentlich nicht. Er hatte bald ei Lust verloren.

Es war nie diese spezielle Etwas da gewesen. Alle hatten immer geschwärmt, wie plötzlich die Sonne für sie auf zugehen schien. Er wusste nicht was sie meinten, vor allem, da ein Sonnenaufgang nun wirklich nicht so spektakulär war.

Aber bei diesem Kuss waren teile in ihm ... wie sollte er es beschreiben ... erblüht? Ja, es waren Teile erblüht, die er sich nie erträumt hätte. Vielleicht war es das, was alle als Sonnenaufgang beschrieben. Ein herrliches Gefühl.

Es war nicht überragend gewesen aber es war auch nur ein Kuss gewesen. Nur ein Kuss? Es war der beste seines Lebens gewesen.

Vielleicht war es Liebe. Vielleicht war er auch nur schwul. Er musste es wohl mit anderen ausprobieren. Aber mit wem? Und wenn für ihn Remus einzigartig war?

Das konnte er immer noch dann entscheiden. Seufzend stand er auf. Es war spät geworden. James kam aus der Dusche. Es war tatsächlich viel Zeit verstrichen, James kannte kein kurze Dusche. Er verbrauchte soviel Wasser wie zwei oder drei andere zusammen. Aber dafür kam er auch vollkommen entspannt wieder.

„So, hab grad noch die Brille repariert. Hast du auf mich gewartet? Hast ja unglaubliche Geduld." Beide grinsten sich an.

„Ist Peter immer noch in der Bibliothek?" „Er ist zumindest noch nicht hierher gekommen." Der eben erwähnte Junge, kam gerade in den Raum.

„Wo ist eigentlich Remy?", fragte Peter. James grinste immer noch. „Der kommt sicher noch. Macht wahrscheinlich was mit seinem Bruder. Ist ja sein letztes Jahr."

Sirius war sich nicht so sicher. Er wusste immerhin warum Remus geflüchtet war, aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Die anderen mit hineinziehen? Er seufzte. Nein, das war etwas nur zwischen ihnen beiden.

Er ging mit den anderen zum Schlafsaal und machte sich bettfertig.

Remus kam ein paar Stunden später, als er sicher war, dass sie alle oder zumindest Sirius schlafen würde. Sirius schlief nicht, tat jedoch so. Er wusste sowieso nicht, was er ihm hätte sagen sollen.

Vielleicht: _Ich bin auch schwul! Lass uns das zusammen feiern, wie wärs mit einer schwulen Sexorgie. Meinst du wir sollten James und Peter auch einladen?_

Am nächsten Morgen stand Remus schon als erster auf und weckte die anderen. Dabei vermied er es, Sirius anzusehen.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte er immer mit irgendwem zusammen, meist James oder Peter, und redete. Er wich einem Gespräch unter vier Augen mit Sirius geschickt aus.

Als Sirius gemerkt hatte, dass er heute niemals eine Gelegenheit haben würde mit Remus zu sprechen, gab er erst mal auf. Er hatte nicht vor in aller Öffentlichkeit zu sprechen, damit Remus gezwungen war etwas zu tun. Er wusste ja selbst nicht einmal wie er es anstellen sollte.

Genau deshalb hatte er sich entschlossen, mal eine Jungen zu küssen. Mädchen waren nie so toll gewesen wie Remus, waren es alle Jungs oder nur er? Um das herauszufinden brauchte er ein Opfer. Aber keinen von den allgemein als Schwerenöter bekannten. Dann würde es sofort publik.

Er brauchte ein Opfer, dem es so peinlich war, dass es schweigen würde. Aber auch so eingeschüchtert von ihm, dass es sich nicht rächen würde. Am Besten ein Junge der auf ihn stand. Aber wer? In dieser Kategorie hatte er keine Erfahrung.

Er war allgemein als Weiberheld bekannt, niemals würde ein Junge einfach zugeben, dass er auf ihn stand, er würde ihn nur auslachen.

Verdammt! Genau deshalb hatte Remus es wohl auch so geheimgehalten! Hatte nie mehr als versteckte Anzeichen fallen lassen, wenn überhaupt. Er hatte sich gefürchtet, vor dem was passieren würde. Aber das war jetzt erst mal egal.

Wichtiger war jetzt ein geeignetes Opfer zu Finden. Wie das Leben so spielt, kam gerade eins den sonst leeren Gang entlang gelaufen. Ob es das Ideale war, darüber konnte man sich streiten, aber es war da und wann würde wohl ein geeigneteres Opfer vorbeikommen?

Die Person trat gerade nichtsahnend um die Ecke und wurde urplötzlich von einem starken Arm am Kragen gefasst. Seine Tasche war aufgegangen, Bücher lagen verstreut auf dem Boden.

„Black!"

„Ja, meinen Namen kenne ich auch, dass du dich an ihn erinnern kannst. Wie auch immer. Hast du Lust an einem kleinen Experiment teilzunehmen? Es tut auch gar nicht weh!"

„Mach was du willst aber lass mich da raus. Reicht es nicht wenn mich Potter immer fertig macht, musst jetzt du auch noch anfangen?"

„Warum so gereizt? Es ist nur ein klitzekleines Experiment."

„Lass mich aus deinen perversen Spielchen, du Weiberheld."

„Ich hätte dir ja nie zugetraut, dass du sich mir so entgegenstellst. Übrigens muss ich dir gratulieren, du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, Snape oder sollte ich lieber Severus sagen?"

Sirius ließ ihm keine Zeit für eine Antwort sondern drückte stattdessen Snape gegen die Wand, hielt seine Handgelenke fest und verschloss ihre Lippen miteinander. Nur leicht, so wie Remus es gemacht hatte.

Nichts. Absolut kein Effekt. Kein Kribbeln im Bauch, nichts. Sein Kuss wurde fordernder doch immer noch passiert nichts. Mit einem Mal war seine Anspannung gelöst. Es war nichts passiert.

Snape starrte ihn entgeistert an und merkte, dass der Druck an seinen Handgelenken nachgelassen hatte. Sofort befreite er sich und sah Black verachtungswürdig an. Leichte Röte überzog seien Wangen. Ob von Wut oder Scham wusste er nicht zu sagen.

„Du! ... Das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht. Du mieser kleiner Bastard. Was denkst du dir eigentlich?"

„Soll ich deinen Mund wieder zum Schweigen bringen?" Sirius hatte es nicht vor, ganz sicher würde er Snape kein zweites Mal küssen. Es war grauenerregend gewesen, richtig eklig. Aber es schien die einzige Methode zu sein, ihn loszuwerden.

Er kam ihm langsam näher. „Was hast du, Severus? Hm, Sev? Sevie-Schatz?" Snape starrte ihn immer noch entgeistert an und ging zwei Schritte zur Seite damit ihn die Mauern nicht mehr im Rücken stand und er mehr Fluchtmöglichkeiten offen hatte.

Er schnappte sich seine Tasche, stopfte die Bücher hinein und rannte davon. Warum hatte Black das getan? Warum? Hastig wischte er sich mit der Hand über den Mund doch die Erinnerung an das, was gerade passiert war schwand nicht.

Sirius lehnte sich gegen die Wand und rutschte langsam zu Boden. Es war nicht das gleiche gewesen aber wohl das Ergebnis. „Schon der zweite der wegläuft."

Es war ihm zuwider gewesen den verhassten Vornamen von Snape auszusprechen, aber was hätte er tun sollen? Immerhin würde Snape jetzt sicherlich durcheinander sein und unter Garantie nichts verraten. Das war das wichtigste. Gut, er würde ihn vermutlich wochenlang anstarren oder ihm aus dem Weg gehen aber damit konnte er leben.

Und was war, wenn er ihm einen Trank einflösste? Soweit würde er doch nicht gehen, oder? Außerdem ließen sich Tränke noch etwa eine Woche genau analysieren, sogar bis zu der Person die ihn gebraut hatte ließ sich so etwas zurückverfolgen. Zumindest hatte er das gehört.

Worüber er sich jetzt mehr Sorgen machen sollte war wohl Remus. Er musste ihn schnellstens finden und das klären. Und zwar vollkommen.

Selbst wenn das kein echte Liebe war, vielleicht konnte es sich dazu entwickeln. Es war einen Versuch wert. Wenn sie es nicht zusammen versuchten würde Remus zu einem Einzelgänger und sich dauernd abkapseln. Er musste es wenigstens versuchen. Immerhin hatte er es verbockt. Oder war es Remus gewesen? Wahrscheinlich waren sie es beide.

Remus ging ihm aus dem Weg und Sirius versuchte sich natürlich und wie immer zu benehmen, sonst würde Remus nie wieder mit ihm allein reden. Er musste glauben, alles war wie früher.

Erst am dritten Tag nach dem Kuss, gelang es Sirius Remus abzufangen. Remus hatte sich unvorsichtigerweise mit seinen Studien im Gemeinschaftsraum breit gemacht. Mit der Zeit war der Gemeinschaftsraum leerer geworden, da Wochenende und wunderschönstes Wetter war. Viele waren nach draußen gegangen um spazieren zu gehen oder Quidditch zu spielen. Einige wenige hatten sich in die Bibliothek verzogen um dort zu lernen.

Remus bleib keine Zeit zu reagieren, da hatte Sirius ihn halb vom Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum gezogen und war mit ihm zu einem der kleinen Räume gegangen.

„Wir müssen reden, du weißt schon, über neulich." Sirius hatte die Tür geschlossen und sah Remus an, wartete darauf, dass er reagierte.

Remus suchte nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, aber es gab keine. Und er konnte auch nicht sein Leben lang vor Sirius davonlaufen.

„Hm, also, wie wäre es denn, wenn wir das vergessen. So, als wäre das nie passiert. Oder du wünscht dir einfach etwas. Also, ich mein, ich werde das keinem weitererzählen. Und alles läuft wie bisher." Remus Stimme war unsicher und zitterte leicht. Er schluckte und versuchte sich einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Du meinst also alles ist wie bisher, so, als wäre das nie passiert? Und ich soll mir etwas wünschen?" Remus nickte schwach.

Mit zwei Schritten war Sirius bei ihm, Remus stand gegen den Tisch gepresst. Sirius ließ seine Arme, einen rechts, einen links von Remus, auf die Tischplatte nieder und beugte sich langsam zu Remus.

„Dann sagen wir einfach, das hier wäre auch nie passiert.", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und begann mit seinen Lippen das Ohr zu liebkosen, am Ohrläppchen zu beißen und zu saugen. Langsam wanderten seine Lippen an den Wangen entlang bis sie auf Remus halbgeöffneten Mund stießen.

Es schien das erste Mal so richtig zu sein, das erste Mal ging er völlig in seinen Emotionen auf. Er legte seine linke Hand auf Remus' Rücken doch die Robe störte. So griff er noch mal, diesmal nach vorne und schob die Robe ein bisschen zur Seite. Dann glitt seine Hand unter das T-Shirt und berührte nackte Haut. Seine Hand prickelte.

Remus war glücklich. Seine Lust steigerte sich. Es war einfach perfekt. Wohlige Schauer rannen ihm an der Wirbelsäule entlang. Seine Haut schien zu Brennen und in Flammen aufzugehen wo Sirius sie berührte. Er blieb passiv und ließ Sirius gewähren.

Der Animagi begann fordernder zu werden und presste seine Lippen fest an die des Werwolfs. Seine Zunge strich über dessen Lippen und forderte Zutritt, der ihr auch schnell gewährt wurde. Gefühle von unerwarteter Stärke drangen auf ihn ein.

Er spürte deutlich, wie zart die Haut an Remus Rücken war, hatte den Geschmack von ihm auf seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen, spürte die Härte des Tisches und dem etwas an seinem Bein.

Da ... war etwas ... an seinem Bein. Etwas hartes. Er öffnete die Augen die er bei dem Kuss geschlossen hatte und versuchte zu seinen Beinen zu sehen. Dabei verlor er den Kontakt zu den Lippen, Sekunden nachdem seine Gedanken von Remus abgeschweift waren.

Remus wusste genau, was sie sehen würden, wenn sie hinab blickten. Sirius hatte es wieder geschafft. Mit einem Kuss, der diesmal mehr gewesen war. Schon beim letzten Mal hatte es ihn erregt, aber nicht so stark. Und diesmal standen ihre Körper dicht an dicht gepresst. Es war einfach unmöglich das Zelt ins einer Hose zu übersehen.

Und Sirius hatte es gespürt. Er hatte den Kuss unterbrochen. Es war vorbei, aus, endgültig!

Remus rannte los, zu Sirius Entsetzen mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür. Bevor der jedoch reagieren konnte, hatte Remus sich wieder gefangen, riss die Tür auf und stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, aus ihm heraus und in die Gänge Hogwarts.

Sirius stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da. Oh ja! Es hatte ihm gefallen, es war grandios gewesen, ein Spektakel an Gefühlen, an Empfindungen, an Lust und Erregung.

Remus Erregung. Er hatte sie gespürt, ganz nah bei sich. Es war nicht schlecht gewesen, es war sogar ein äußerst gute Gefühl gewesen. Und doch war schon wieder jemand nach einem seiner Küsse abgehauen.

„Das war dann Nummer drei!" Mit einem Lachen sank er zu Boden, nicht ohne sich noch den Kopf an der Tischkante zu stoßen. Verdammt! Heut ging wirklich alles schief!

Remus rannte weiter, einfach weiter. Treppen rauf und Treppen runter. Irgendwann kam er außer Atem auf einem Turm an. Er wusste nicht welcher der vielen Türme es war. Er war einfach gerannte, ohne Orientierung.

Heiße Tränen liefen auf seine geröteten Wangen hinab. Er schnappte nach Luft, schluchzte und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

Er hatte alles ruiniert. Alles war schlimmer geworden. Nun war es endgültig vorbei. Er hatte nur mit ihm gespielt, Sirius hatte ihn wie eines der leichten Mädchen behandelt. Hatte mit ihm geflirtet. Und war vor seiner Erregung zurück geschreckt.

Er hatte wieder reagiert. Deutlicher, stärker, heftiger als zuvor. In seinen Schenkeln loderte es immer noch, die Lust war noch nicht abgeklungen. Er war erstaunt mit welch wenigen und einfachen Berührungen Sirius ihn in Ekstase versetzt hatte.

Er konnte immer noch die warme Nässe spüren, die seien Shorts durchweicht hatten und an seinen Beinen entlang lief. Ein kleiner Fleck war an seiner Hose zu sehen. Sirius hatte ihn auf einen noch nie da gewesenen Höhepunkt gebracht.

Er hatte ein Stöhnen nur knapp unterdrücken können, es war ihm nicht ganz gelungen aber Sirius hatte es nicht bemerkt, das war die Hauptsache. Aber seine Erektion, die an Sirius Bein entlang rieb, das war nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Ein unmissverständliches Zeichen.

Ein Zeichen auf das Sirius mit Bestürzen reagiert hatte, da war er sich sicher. Etwas, das er nicht hatte provozieren wollen oder vielleicht doch? Vielleicht war das seine Rache für den Kuss.

Aber warum als Rache ein Kuss? Ein Zungenkuss noch dazu? Warum die Hand auf seine nackte Haut legen? Um ihn zu demütigen wie er ihn vermutlich gedemütigt hatte?

Er sank erschöpft gegen den kalten Stein. Eisiger Wind strich ihm über sein nur noch rosanes Gesicht. Langsam glitt er in den Schlaf hinüber.

Sirius machte sich langsam Sorgen. Remus war noch nicht aufgetaucht. Er hatte ihm 4 Stunden gegeben um sich zu beruhigen. Inzwischen war es nach Mitternacht und er war immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt.

Er war sich nicht sicher was er tun sollte, was er überhaupt tun konnte. Sie alle wussten nicht, welche geheimen Plätze Remus hatte. Es war besser wenn er James und Peter da nicht noch mit hineinzog. Aber zu wem sollte er gehen um nach Rat zu fragen? Die Lehrer oder Dumbledore? Die wollten sicher wissen, warum Remus abgehauen war.

Es gab nur einen den er fragen konnte: Navus!

Leise schlich er sich aus seinem Bett und zog sich an. Er ging die Wendeltreppe hoch und suchte nach dem Schlafraum der Siebtklässler. Ohne Licht war er schwer zu finden, noch schwerer war es jedoch, Navus in seinem Bett auszumachen.

Zum Glück hatte er die Beiden früher häufig zusammen gesehen. Navus hatte sich nicht verändert und nach einigen Minuten hatte er ihn auch aufgeweckt.

„Navus. Navus! Wach auf!", er flüsterte es, doch Navus schien nicht zu hören. Er beugte sich über ihn und hoffte er müsste ihn nicht wachküssen. Dann würde er garantiert weglaufen, wie schon zwei gewisse Personen vorher.

Irgendwann hatte er ihn soweit wach, dass man sich normal mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Er hatte erstaunlich leise reagiert und niemand anders war wach. Nur leise Atemgeräusche waren zu hören.

„Es geht um Remus." Navus war auf eine Schlag hellwach.

„Was ist mit ihm? Was hat er diesmal angestellt?"

„Also, er hat nichts angestellt. Ich hab was blödes gemacht, dauert zu lang das jetzt zu erklären, aber Remus ist weggelaufen."

„Die bist doch einer seiner Freunde, nicht wahr? Sirius Black?", er nickte stumm.

„Wann ist er weggelaufen?" „Vor ungefähr vier oder fünf Stunden."

„So lang schon? Und er ist nicht mehr zurückgekommen?" „Nein, er ist weder im Schlafsaal noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und wenn er im Krankensaal wäre, hätte man uns das mitgeteilt."

„Was hast du denn angestellt, dass er einfach weggerannt ist und nicht mehr wiederkommt?"

„Etwas total bescheuertes." Nuschelte Sirius vor sich hin. „Was?" Navus Stimme klang bedrohlich. Sirius seufzte, kam der Aufforderung aber nach

„Die Kurzfassung lautet in etwa: vor drei Tagen hat er mich geküsst, dann ist er weggerannt aber wiedergekommen, war ihm wohl bloß peinlich. Und na ja, heute hab ich ihn geküsst und da kam er nicht mehr wieder."

„Du hast was? Und Remus hat angefangen? Unglaublich! Und verdammt noch mal, warum musstest du ihn ausgerechnet heute küssen!" Navus schrie fast, ein Grunzen aus einem der Betten war zu hören, und so senkte er seine Stimme blitzschnell.

„Falls es dich interessiert, ist morgen Vollmond. Vor Vollmond ist er gereizt, seine Hormone spielen Nilpferd in der Achterbahn und du küsst ihn?!? Ich dachte ihr wüsstet inzwischen wie mies es ihm dann immer geht."

Navus sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich blitzschnell an. „Wenn Vollmond ist oder kurz davor, denkt er immer, die ganze Welt habe sich gegen ihn verschworen. Da muss man besonders vorsichtig sein. Er ist dann ein richtiges kleines Sensibelchen. Wahrscheinlich hockt er jetzt in irgendeiner Ecke vom Schloss und heult sich die Augen aus wegen dir."

„Aber warum? Ich dachte, er wollte geküsst werden? Ich meine, er hat mich immerhin zuerst geküsst, da hat man doch gewisse Vorstellungen!"

„Bist du ein Schürzenjäger, hm? Klar will er das, glaub ich zumindest. Mir ist auch egal wenn es ein Junge ist, den er liebt aber warum muss er dann jemanden erwischen, der keine Ahnung von Gefühlen hat!"

Sie rannten durch dem Gemeinschaftsraum und rammten das Portrait an die Wand. „Jungs, vielleicht solltet ihr drin bleiben, es ist schon Sperrstunde."

„Schön. Aber es ist ein Notfall. Codewort Holunderbeere, am Besten gibst du es an die anderen weiter, wir müssen ihn finden."

„Sagtest du gerade Holunderbeere, mein Junge? Dann ist aber Eile geboten!" Die Fette Dame verschwand aus dem Portrait und machte sich daran die anderen Bilder zu wecken.

„Ähm, Navus, was ist den Code Holunderbeere?"

„Entlaufener Werwolf. Ist zwar kein ganzer Vollmond, aber dann wäre es ein anderer Code. Holunderbeere ist, wenn Remus wegläuft aber kurz vor der Verwandlung steht.. Immerhin bekommen wir jetzt Nachricht, wo lang er gelaufen ist und wo er steckt, falls da ein Bild hängt."

„War das Dumbeldores Idee mit dem Code?" Inzwischen eilten sie weiter durch die Gänge. Hier und dort konnte sich ein Bild erinnern ihn gesehen zu haben. Manche jedoch waren sich nicht mehr sicher ob das heute, vor einer Woche oder überhaupt passiert war. Dennoch kamen sie recht gut voran.

„Na ja, um ihn an die Schule aufnehmen zu dürfen, mussten gewisse Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen werden. Die Zaubereiminister haben bei gefährlich, magischen Tier-Menschen immer solche Auflagen. Das mit dem Code für die Bilder ist aber schon seine Idee, glaub ich zumindest."

Sie liefen durch die Gänge, einzelne Tipps von Bildern folgten ihnen. Leider gab es dabei kleine Probleme. Die Bilder widersprachen sich häufig oder konnten sich nicht mehr genau erinnern ob Remus vor ein paar Stunden oder Tagen vorbeigekommen war.

Erschöpft gaben die beiden auf. „Wenn er ein Werwolf wäre, könnten sie sich besser daran erinnern, wenn man aber bloß nach Remus fragt, bringen sie alle Daten durcheinander. Wenn wir früher angefangen hätten zu suchen, hätten wir ihn sicher schon gefunden."

Sirius starrte ihn an. „Jetzt ist es wieder mein Fehler? Woher sollte ich wissen, dass er nicht mehr zurück kommt? Und wer hat mir denn verschwiegen, dass es so einen blödsinnigen Code gibt, mit dem man ihn besser findet?"

„Nein, es ist nicht dein verdammter Fehler, dass wir Remus nicht finden. Dein verdammter Fehler ist, dass du keine Ahnung von Gefühlen hast, nicht weißt, wann er sich verwandelt bis ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht sprießen und ein verdammter Egoist bist!"

„Dann haben wir das ja geklärt. Und dein Fehler ist, dass du nicht genug auf deinen Bruder achtest, sondern die Verantwortung auf seine Freunde abwälzt und ihnen dabei keinerlei Informationen gibst! Was hättest du getan, wenn er nicht uns als Freunde hätte? Deine Freunde aufgegeben um ihm zu helfen? Selbst wenn, nach deinem Abschluss hast du doch keine Chance hier zubleiben und für ihn zu sorgen."

„Meinst du etwa ich hätte kein Recht auf ein eigenes Leben? Ich habe ihn jahrelang trösten müssen. Er glaubte es sei seine Schuld, dass er ein Werwolf ist, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hätte. Es war für uns beide nicht einfach. Glaub ja nicht, ich würde mich nicht um ihn kümmern! So wie ich es mitbekommen habe, bist doch du derjenige, der seine Familie im Stich gelassen hat?"

„Du kannst behaupten was du willst aber meine Familie habe ich nicht im Stich gelassen. Ich habe sie verlassen. Was weißt du denn schon von meiner Familie? Wahrscheinlich hast du bloß gehört, dass ich mich von ihr abgewendet habe. Willst du wissen, wer meine Familie ist, was sie mir angetan haben? Sie verraten diejenigen, die unter ihnen stehen, von denen sie meinen sie seinen weniger wert als sie. Sie lügen und betrügen, hassen alles, was nicht reinblütig ist. Und ich finde sie zum Kotzen. Und wenn du das rum erzählst, könnte ich zu gewissen Familientraditionen zurückkehren, verstanden?"

Navus nickte. „Gut aber lass uns gehen, der Steinboden ist kalt. Vielleicht ist Remus schon zurück und selbst wenn nicht, der einzige Ort von dem wir sicher sagen können, dass er dort auftaucht, ist der Gemeinschaftsraum."

So machten sie sich auf den Weg, frustriert und müde. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, schauten sie, ob Remus schon zurück war, er war es nicht. Sie holten ihre Decken und setzten sich in die Sessel vor den Kamin.

„Meinst du, es ist eine gute Idee, wen du hier auf ihn wartest?" Sirius schaute erstaunt zu Navus. „Warum?" „Na ja, ich mein, vielleicht hat er jetzt Angst vor dir, was ist denn überhaupt passiert, ich meine genau."

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, ich hab mich wie ein vollkommener Idiot aufgeführt, reicht das etwa nicht?" „Nein." „Gut, dann kannst du Remus fragen, ich bin mir nämlich nicht so sicher, was genau passiert ist. Und selbst wenn, dann hat Remus auch ein Recht darauf, mit zu bestimmen, ob wir das weiter erzählen oder nicht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, um auf Remus zu warten. Minuten und Stunden flossen dahin. Die Augen fielen ihm langsam zu doch Remus tauchte nicht auf.

Remus saß währenddessen auf dem Turm und schlief, geplagt von Träumen in denen immer wieder eine Person auftauchte: Sirius. Jeder dieser Träume wurde langsam zum Alptraum aus dem Remus schluchzend erwachte. Würde das nun immer so weiter gehen? Würde Sirius ihn immer weiter quälen, bis einer von ihnen starb? Oder sogar darüber hinaus?

Er versuchte krampfhaft wach zu bleiben, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er sank wieder in unruhigen Schlaf. Träume in denen Sirius ihn verfolgte, auslachte oder einfach nur ignorierte, kamen und gingen.

Im Morgengrauen, steif von der unbequemen Lage, durchgefroren vom eisigen Wind, machte er sich daran, wieder ins Schloss zurück zu kehren. Er konnte immerhin nicht ewig hier sitzen, er musste ja zum Unterricht. Leise schlich er durch die Gänge, niemand war zu sehen oder zu hören, Filch schlief wohl auch tief und fest, denn welcher Schüler würde um diese Uhrzeit durch die Gänge streifen?

Es gab zwar eine Sperrstunde für abends, aber ab wann durfte man wieder hinaus? Es war eigentlich auch egal, noch nicht einmal Mrs. Norris schlich durch einem der Gänge.

Ihm war kalt, er war schmutzig, er brauchte einfach eine heiße Dusche. Wie wohl die anderen die Nacht verbracht hatten, hatten sie nach im gesucht? Wenn ja, waren sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten sie auf eine Erklärung? Das war äußerst wahrscheinlich. Was sollte er sagen? Vor allem, zu wem? Sollte er sich bei Sirius entschuldigen? Nein, er hatte nichts falsch gemacht, oder doch?

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Noch nicht mal als Vertrauensschüler konnte man irgendetwas gegen seine Freunde unternehmen. Aber eine Dusche, er war Vertrauensschüler, warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Er hatte meistens nicht allein geduscht oder aber mit den anderen zusammen im Vertrauensschülerbad eine Wasserschlacht begonnen.

Das Passwort dort war erst letzte Woche geändert worden, niemand von ihnen wusste es, und die meisten anderen Vertrauensschüler würden sicher nicht um diese Uhrzeit baden und selbst wenn, warum sollten sie es herum erzählen, es war nichts ungewöhnliches, dass ein Vertrauensschüler morgens duschte.

So machte er kehrt und lief zielstrebig Richtung Vertrauensschülerbad.

Navus und Sirius wachten auch langsam auf. Die Sessel waren zwar bequem zum Sitzen aber Schlafen war noch einmal etwas anderes. Sirius konnte sich nicht mehr genau an seinen Traum erinnern, aber Remus war darin sauer auf ihn gewesen, wohl zu recht.

In wenigen Minuten würde es Frühstück geben, zumindest für die Frühaufsteher. Beide hatten jedoch keinen Hunger, im Moment zumindest nicht. Sie waren vielmehr beunruhigt, dass Remus nicht aufgetaucht war. Sie hatten nochmals im Schlafsaal geschaut, diesmal sogar bei Navus, falls Remus sich dort sicherer gefühlt hätte. Nichts.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass er beim Frühstück ist oder wenigstens zum Unterricht kommt." „Und was wenn nicht?" „Das müssen wir uns dann überlegen. Am Besten informieren wir Dumbledore."

„Wieso eigentlich wir?" „Ich bin zwar sein Bruder aber es ist nun mal auf deinem Mist gewachsen!" „Und was soll ich ihm sagen wenn er auftaucht?" „Wem?"

„Na Remus. Ich bin Schuld, ich kann ihn um Verzeihung bitten aber wird das genug sein?"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch sensibel sein kannst." Sirius funkelte ihn an. „Harte Schale aber weicher Kern. Sehr harte Schale."

„Kannst du vielleicht etwas zur Situation angebrachtes beitragen?" „Wenn du meinen Rat hören willst: leg dich mächtig ins Zeug. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie du es schaffen kannst, Remus zurück zu gewinnen aber eins sag ich dir: wehe du vermasselst das. Wenn du Remus noch einmal unglücklich machst, kannst du darauf wetten, dass du nie wieder in seine Nähe kommst, verstanden?"

Sirius nickte schwach. Er überlegte immer noch fieberhaft, was er tun sollte, was er überhaupt tun konnte. James und Peter kamen herunter und sahen sie fragend an.

„Ich glaube, eigentlich will ich gar nicht wissen, warum ihr angezogen und in Decken eingemummelt hier im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzt." James war vor einem ausgiebigen Frühstück nie zu langen Gesprächen bereit.

„Wie wär es, wenn wir erst mal was essen gehen. Na nu, wo ist den Remus. Ist er nicht hier? Also, oben war er auch nicht mehr. Vielleicht ist er schon ohne uns zum Frühstück. Seltsam. Ach, was solls, auf, ich hab Hunger, lange gibt es kein Buffet mehr, dann fängt der Unterricht an."

James scheuchte sie, ohne auf Proteste zu achten zum Speisesaal. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob es gut war, dass sich Peter und James anscheinend keine Sorgen zu machen schienen. Nein, eigentlich nur James, Peter sah besorgt aus. Was er wohl dachte?.

Viel Zeit zum Überlegen blieb Sirius nicht, denn James verwickelte ihn in Gespräche und machte seine üblichen Scherze. Dass Sirius nicht ganz bei der Sache war, schien ihm überhaupt nicht aufzufallen.

Remus war unterdessen zum Gryffindor Turm gelaufen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie dort auf ihn warteten und zu Rede stellen wollten. Wie konnte er das umgehen? Er war langsam die Gänge entlang gelaufen und hatte nicht auf die Zeit geachtet. Warum auch? Als er losgelaufen war, war es noch früher morgen gewesen, höchstens ein paar Hauselfen waren schon wach.

Er hatte lange überlegt, war öfters stehen geblieben, er hatte sich einfach Zeit gelassen. Auf dem Gängen war er immer unruhig gewesen, die Bilder schienen ihn komisch anzustarren. Viele unterbrachen ihre Gespräche als er vorbeikam und fingen stattdessen zu tuscheln an.

Als er beim Eingang zu den Räumen der Gryffindor angekommen war, war er sich nicht so sicher ob er reingehen sollte. Waren sei beim Frühstück? Warteten sie auf ihn? Er setzte sich gerade an der Wand, als das Portrait aufschwang. Herauskamen James, schlechtgelaunt wie vor jedem Frühstück, Peter, in Gedanken versunken dun schließlich Sirius und Navus, beide mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie als Beobachter wahrnahm. Sonst stand er immer daneben, lachte bei ihren Scherzen mit und gehörte einfach dazu. Kamen sie etwa auch ohne ihn zurecht? Sie brauchten ihn doch gar nicht!

Er sah sie um die Ecke verschwinden und huschte in den Turm. Irgendjemand fragte ihn, warum er nicht bei den anderen war, er antwortete bloß, er habe etwas vergessen und huschte hoch in die Schlafsäle. Er schnappte sich seine Schulsachen und wandte sich nach unten. Langsam ging er in die Waschräume.

Aus dem Spiegel blickte ihn ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht an. Ein Gesicht, dass man überall treffen konnte, jemand, an den man sich nicht erinnern würde. Er sah blass aus, dunkle Ringe, wie bei Navus und Sirius zierten auch seine Augen. Nur leicht aber wer genau hinschaute sah sie. Aber wer würde bei ihm schon zweimal schauen?

Er war vollkommen normal. Niemand um den sich Mädchen oder Jungs prügeln würden. Jemand, den man benutzte, ein One-Night-Stand, bei dem es sich nicht lohnte länger zu bleiben. Jemand für Zwischendurch, den man wieder fallen lassen konnte wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Wenn er wenigstens heiß wär! Darum konnte man sich ja noch zanken. Eine kalte Kartoffel, das war er.

Er spritze sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Er musste noch zum Unterricht. Ein Feigling war er. Immer wegzulaufen, alles nach Vorschrift zu erledigen, den anderen die Verantwortung geben. Nur Verantwortung für sich selbst, manchmal. Ehrgefühl, Pflichtgefühl, was konnte er damit schon anfangen?

Man kam weiter. Und wann? Wenn man schon irgendwo stand, aber er würde sich immer wieder den Platz wegnehmen lassen. Sollte er das auch bei Sirius tun? Sollte er ihn aufgeben? _Konnte_ er ihn aufgeben?

Es war wie ein Spiel, ein Spiel bei dem er die Regeln nicht kannte. Etwas, wo er wohl nur verlieren konnte. Konnte irgendjemand bei dem Spiel überhaupt gewinnen? Eher nicht. Wohl noch nicht einmal Sirius.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Noch fünf Minuten, dann begann der Unterricht. Keine Zeit mehr um seine dreckigen Klamotten zu wechseln. Das hatte Sirius ja prima hinbekommen. Oder war er Schuld? Das war jetzt ja auch egal, Hauptsache er kam noch pünktlich zum Unterricht. War er jemals zu spät gekommen? Wie leicht war er doch zu durchschauen, was für ein leichtes Spiel für Sirius. Aber noch stand nichts fest, noch konnte sich das Blatt wenden, dafür würde er sorgen.

Der Unterricht verlief recht ereignislos. Wenn man von der Tatsache absieht, dass Remus Sirius vollkommen ignorierte, soweit das möglich war oder zumindest nicht ernsthaft mit ihm sprach. Sirius glaubte erst, dass sich das mit der Zeit legen würde, doch Remus blieb den ganzen Tag über abweisend.

Am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, sprach Sirius ihn direkt darauf an, leise, damit niemand zufällig etwas mitanhörte. Die waren aber zumeist alle damit beschäftigt in Gruppen zusammen zu sitzen, wobei die Jungs vor allem über Quidditch sprachen und die Mädchen spekulierten, wer mit wem zusammenkam.

„Remus, du bist heute so kühl und abweisend, ist dir nicht gut?" „Ach, du hast es bemerkt." Remus schaute weiter in sein Buch, so dass er Sirius nicht anschauen musste. „Wenn dir nicht gut ist, solltest du zu Madame Pomfrey gehen." „Danke für den Vorschlag, aber ich bin nur etwas gereizt. Heute Abend ist Vollmond, am Besten sorgst du einfach nur dafür, dass ich keine Stadt kurz und klein haue. Wenn sonst nichts ist, würde ich mich gern wieder meinen Hausaufgaben widmen." Damit schien für ihn das Gespräch beendet zu sein.

Sirius starrte ihn noch eine Weile fassungslos an, merkte dann aber, wie peinlich das aussehen musste, stumm neben Remus zu sitzen, der lernte und so ging er in die Schlafsäle. Wie ein geprügelter Hund schlich er die Treppe rauf, was war nur mit Remus los? Er hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt, klar war er sauer und wütend auf ihn aber das er ihn so ignorierte? Ihn wie einen Lakaien, einen Bodyguard behandelte, der nun mal zum Equipment gehörte?

Remus fühlte sich auch nicht besser. Er fühlte sich mies, weil er Sirius so behandelte. Aber hatte er es nicht verdient? Er konnte ruhig mal leiden, tat ihm sicher sogar mal ganz gut. Aber warum tat es ihm selber so weh? Es hatte ihn verletzt das zu sagen, er war kurz davor gewesen in Tränen auszubrechen, ihn zu umarmen, zu küssen, ihn um Vergebung zu bitten, selbst wenn es nicht seine Schuld war.

Aber er hatte es sich nun einmal vorgenommen, er konnte seine Plan doch nicht so einfach aufgeben. Und wenn er damit Sirius aufgeben musste? Warum musste alles bloß immer so verdammt kompliziert sein?

„Navus? Bist du da?" „Ja, komm rein. Was willst du?"

„Na ja, ich weiß du hast gesagt, ich soll das mit Remus allein ausbügeln, da würdest du mir nicht helfen. Nun, die Situation hat sich ein wenig verändert." „Inwiefern?" „Er redet nicht mehr mit mir, zumindest kann man das keine Konversation nennen, er ignoriert mich vollkommen, ich könnte ein Hutständer sein!"

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" „Tja, du bist ja sein Bruder, ich mein, du kommst eher an ihn ran. Du musst ihn ja nicht dazu bringen sich vor meine Füße zu werfen und mich anzuflehen, warum auch immer. Nur dass er mit mir redet."

„Du meinst also, ich soll zu meinem kleinen Bruder gehen und mich einfach so, ungefragt in sein Privatleben einmischen? Sein Liebesleben in Ordnung bringen, weil sein bescheuerter Freund das nicht selber schafft? Ich soll deine Fehler ausbügeln? Woher weißt du denn überhaupt, dass Remus damit nicht sogar im Recht ist oder zumindest einen Grund hat?"

„Er ignoriert mich, er lässt sich ja nicht mal auf ein Versöhnungsgespräch ein. Das einzige, womit ich ihn wohl im Moment überzeugen könnte, wäre ein Kuss. Aber abgesehen davon, dass mir eine Gelegenheit fehlt, wart ich damit lieber, bis wir das soweit haben, dass wir zumindest Freunde sind."

„Immerhin ein Fortschritt. Du willst ihm Zeit lassen mit eurer Beziehung. Aber warum lässt du ihm dann nicht die Zeit wieder auf dich zu zukommen?"

„Wie lang soll ich denn warten? Bis er aus Hogwarts flüchtet, damit er mich nicht mehr sieht?"

„Solltest du ihn nach den Jahren nicht etwas besser kennen? Verdammt! Er hat Jahre gewartet, nehme ich an, um dir endlich zu gestehen, dass er etwas für dich empfindet! Monate! Jahre! Und du jammerst wegen ein paar Stunden oder Tagen! Meinst du er wird jetzt so einfach wegrennen? Wo es endlich zu einer Entscheidung kommt, ob sich das jahrelange Warten gelohnt hat?

Er wird Zeit brauchen. Er wird sich irgendetwas zurechtlegen, falls du nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben willst. Selbst wenn das nicht der Fall ist, woher soll er das wissen? Du hast dich jahrelang als Weiberheld behauptet, woher weiß er, dass du das alles für ich aufgibst? Oder wirst du das überhaupt für ihn aufgeben? Wird er ein wahrer Freund an deiner Seite oder bloß eine Bettnummer die du zwischendurch mal hast, wie ein Müsliriegel für Zwischendurch?

Er ist verdammt noch mal keiner den du so einfach bekommst, dafür sorg ich. Eins ist klar, wenn du das nicht ernst meinst, dann mach ihm gar keine Hoffnungen, sag ihm, dass es aus ist, bevor es begonnen hat. Falls du ihn nur benutzt, dann wirst du dir wünschen, du wärst tot, nie geboren oder würdest in Azkaban hocken. Ich hab mich sicher nicht all die Jahre so für meine Bruder eingesetzt damit er auf irgendwen hereinfällt der ihn bloß benutzen will. Verstanden?

Ich wiederhole mich diese einzige mal, wenn du noch einmal Scheiße baust, bist du dran, klar? Und noch mal halte ich keine Moralpredigten, dann lass ich mich auf keine Diskussionen ein. Ich kenn ein paar Flüche mehr als du und ich habe schon immer vorgehabt sie mal zu proben, an Menschen. Und wenn ich dafür aus Hogwarts fliege, für meinen Bruder wär es mir das wert."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass es ihn nur unglücklicher machen würde, wenn du in Azkaban landest. Und wer soll ihn dann vor schlechten Leuten wie mir bewahren?"

„Wie schon gesagt, mach nichts falsch und werde mit Remus glücklich aber wehe wenn nicht. Ich werde dich finden,. Verlass dich drauf. So, und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, regele das mit Remus, ich hab auch zu tun."

Sirius war schon wieder halb aus dem Zimmer, da hörte er Navus Stimme und drehte sich noch mal um. „Noch etwas, wie ernst ist es dir mit ihm?

Du musst mir jetzt nicht antworten, überleg es dir in Ruhe. Du solltest erst sicher sein, wie ernst du es meinst und wie weit du für ihn gehen würdest, davor macht eine Beziehung gar keinen Sinn." Das Knallen der Tür war zu hören, Sirius war nun endgültig gegangen. Für wie lange wohl?

Navus beschloss, dass es das einzige Mal sein sollte, wo er Amor spielte. Er hoffte, dass es eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war. Und wenn nicht ... rückgängig machen ließ sich das nicht. Wenn nicht, würde es bald jemanden geben, der auf der Krankenstation landetet, für mehrere Wochen.

Als es Abend wurde, trafen die Rumtreiber sich wieder. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, sie hätten schon früher loslaufen müssen, aber einige der Gryffindors waren länger aufgeblieben. Sie hatten sich erst überlegt unter dem Tarnmantel den Turm zu verlassen, aber sie passten nicht alle drunter. Außerdem wäre ein sich von allein öffnender Eingang verdächtig und viele wussten, dass James einen hatte.

Dann konnten sie auch gleich ohne gehen, bis auf Remus, er war zwar noch nicht voll verwandelt aber schon in seinem jetzigen Zustand würden sich wohl einige fürchten und in Panik ausbrechen.

Sie hatten keine Ausrede um noch um diese Uhrzeit zu verschwinden und so hatte sich schließlich Sirius bereit erklärt, sie abzulenken. Während er die beiden Mädchen in ein Gespräch verwickelte, rannten die anderen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum ins Freie, James und Remus unter dem Tarnumhang, Peter als Ratte im Arm.

Remus konnte allein durch die Gänge, er hatte, da er ein Werwolf war, die Versicherung bekommen, dass er keinen Ärger mit der Ausgangssperre bekam, allerdings nur bei Vollmond.

Alles lief wie immer ab. Remus verwandelte sich, doch diesmal war er aggressiver, vor allem Sirius gegenüber. Doch James half mit so gut er konnte. Sirius versuchte den Werwolf so gut wie nicht zu verletzten. Sie hatten zwar ausgemacht, dass es besser war Remus zu verletzten, da Werwölfe sich besser regenerieren, aber zum ersten Mal fühlte Sirius, dass nicht jemand vollkommen neues vor ihm stand sondern Remus.

Er dachte laufend an das Gespräch mit Navus. Die Beziehung zu Remus wollte er nicht verlieren und es war toll diese Gefühle mit ihm entdeckt zu haben. Er wollte es wenigstens versuchen, er wollte diesmal nicht von vornherein aufgeben.

Sirius hatte nicht aufgepasst und eine von Remus Krallen zwischen die Rippen bekommen. Obwohl er blutete kam er auch schnell wieder James zu Hilfe, der mit dem Werwolf schwer zu schaffen hatte.

Einen Werwolf auszuhalten war niemals einfach, aber diesmal war es besonders schwer gewesen. James und Peter wunderten sich zwar etwas, erwarteten allerdings keine Erklärung.

Peter half Sirius dessen rechte Seite blutete. James nahm derweil Remus der wieder seine normale Gestalt hatte, allerdings vollkommen müde und geschwächt in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

Mdm Pomfrey war etwas erstaunt, mit dem Besuch von Remus rechnete sie zwar regelmäßig aber es war das erste Mal, dass einer von den anderen mit schwerwiegenden Verletzungen behandelt werden musste. Allerdings war die Verletzung von Sirius nicht wirklich weltbewegend.

Sie nahm es sich trotzdem nicht, Peter und James ordentlich zu schelten, wie sie mit einem Werwolf einfach so bei Vollmond herumlaufen konnten.

Sirius wachte am nächsten morgen mit leichten Schmerzen auf. Er konnte sich vage an die letzte Nacht erinnern und dass er wohl auf der Krankenstation sein musste.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und entdeckte Remus im Bett neben ihm. Er schlief immer noch und sah richtig niedlich aus.

Sirius spähte im Raum umher, aber „Poppy" war nicht zu sehen. Er stand leise auf und ging zu Remus. Er strich ihm eine der Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und weckte ihn sanft.

Halb verschlafen schaute Remus ihn an. „Was willst du?" „Dich fragen, warum du immer wegläufst, wenn's am schönsten wird."

„Wann bin ich weggelaufen?" „Genau nach dem hier." Sirius beugte sich hinunter und küsste den hilflosen Werwolf. „Aber diesmal kannst du nicht wegrennen."

„Was hast du vor?" „Ich überlege, warum wir, wenn du wieder gesund bist, nicht da weitermachen, wo wir vorgestern Abend aufgehört haben."

„Heißt das ...?" „Wenn du nicht wieder wegläufst."

„Noch eine Bedingung, Sirius. „ „Ja?" „Lass mich erst einmal schlafen, dann können wir weiter schauen."

* * *

cu, gute Nacht, noch schönen Geburtstag, nin-chan. Ich geh ins Bett.


End file.
